


Love on Lockdown

by Dedica, LittleDancer8



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Art, Captain Yakov Feltsman, Detective Katsuki Yuuri, Detective Victor Nikiforov, Don't copy to another website, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8
Summary: “Clearly this is a mistake. Why else would there be roses on my desk?”A detective AU where Yuuri is clueless and Victor is smitten. <3





	Love on Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our collab for the 18OI White Day Mini!Bang 2019! We might not have not started this idea together but we loved working together <3 
> 
> Chapter 1 art was done by [LittleDancer8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8) and written by [Dedica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica). Thanks to [rinablanket](https://rinablanket.tumblr.com/) for the beta!
> 
> Come join us on Discord and scream about love, life, and yoi! [18+!!! on ICE Discord Link](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc)

“Yuuuuuuuri,” Victor drawled, drawing Yuuri’s attention away from his computer screen to the ridiculously gorgeous man who sat across from him.

“Yes, Detective Nikiforov?”

Victor’s heart-shaped smile turned into a pout that was far too cute to be legal. “Please, call me Victor—I’ve been asking you for weeks.”

Yuuri had transferred to the 7th Precinct just over a month ago. He’d bounced around from precinct to precinct, filling in temporary placements until finally a permanent position became available. Yuuri realized early on that the 7th Precinct was very different than the others he’d worked for previously. Instead of the strict, professional atmosphere Yuuri was used to working in, the 7th Precinct was boisterous and filled with very colourful detectives. “I’m sorry, Victor. What can I do for you?”

At the sound of his name Victor flashed a media-worthy smile. “I was just wondering what your plans were for Valentine’s Day!”

“That’s…interesting,” Yuuri laughed nervously. “You’re the third person to ask me that today.”

Victor’s smile seemed to freeze on his face. “Is that so?”

“Mhmm, I guess everyone wants to find someone to cover their shifts, but I’m already scheduled to work.”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor’s expression was fond as he tried to hide a smile behind his hand. “But it’s Valentine’s Day! Don’t you have a Valentine to spoil you?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. Victor was always teasing him—asking Yuuri if he had plans with anyone special, who Yuuri’s secret lover was, and so on. Every time, Yuuri avoided his questions. Victor didn’t need to know Yuuri’s dating resume was non-existent—especially when Yuuri was certain Victor had a list of lovers long enough for the both of them. “Nope.”

“Really?” Victor’s eyes widened in excitement.

“How about you?” Yuuri asked, wanting to take the attention off of himself. “What are you doing for Valentine’s Day?”

“That depends,” Victor smirked, leaning in towards Yuuri’s desk. “What are your plans?”

“I told you, I’m working.”

“Yuuuuuuri—I meant after work.” Victor batted his long silver lashes in a way that made Yuuri think for a second that Victor was flirting with him. But Victor was always like this. He was overly friendly to everyone and Yuuri was no exception.

“I don’t know,” Yuuri responded, a little annoyed. Victor was a great detective. He always answered any questions Yuuri had and Yuuri liked working with him. What Yuuri didn’t like was the fact that he had a gigantic crush on the man and that made Victor’s teasing sting that much more. “Nothing?”

“Nothing?” Victor looked appalled. “No one should be doing nothing on Valentine’s Day.”

“Well, I’ve done nothing every other Valentine’s Day. What makes this one any different?” Yuuri responded, with a bit more bite than he meant.

“What? You’ve never had a Valentine before?”

Yuuri focused his gaze back on his computer, ignoring Victor’s shocked expression. “No.”

“I can’t believe it. How could someone as pretty as you never have had a Valentine before?”

Yuuri shrugged and said nothing. There was no need to embarrass himself further by saying something else to encourage Victor’s teasing.

“Well, don’t you worry about a thing, Yuuri darling!” Victor hopped out of his chair and ran over to Yuuri, enveloping him in a big hug. Yuuri took a deep breath to calm his racing pulse. Victor smelled of winter spice and something else that Yuuri could only describe as Victor. Yuuri knew Victor was a touchy person and even though his hug lingered a little longer than usual, Yuuri told himself it was nothing. “Just leave everything to me!”

“Mkay,” Yuuri found himself saying, a little dazed. He wasn’t exactly sure what Victor was talking about, but in the time that Yuuri had known Victor, he knew the man loved to surprise people. Maybe Victor was planning a surprise for the office for Valentine’s Day?

Yuuri had learned quickly not to bother asking. The last time Victor got this excited about something it was when Yuuri had asked Victor about the poodle on Victor’s desktop. Yuuri assumed it was a picture Victor had pulled from the internet. Victor quickly corrected him and proceeded to show Yuuri thousands of pictures of his beloved dog, Makkachin.

When Yuuri had mentioned that he loved poodles, Victor decided to bring Makka to work the next day, despite Captain Feltsman’s disapproval. “Just don’t get us into trouble like you did the last time.”

“You wound me, Yuuri,” Victor sighed dramatically. “If Yakov comes around wondering where I am, tell him I’ve taken an early lunch.”

Yuuri looked over at the clock to see it was only a quarter past nine in the morning. “Sure, Victor, whatever you say.”

* * *

****Yuuri found himself extra busy over the next couple days—his conversation with Victor about Valentine’s Day became buried under all the work Yuuri had to get done. He was still on probation and he wanted to finish as much work as he could before his evaluation meeting in a few weeks.

Most mornings Yuuri arrived to work still half asleep. Usually, he’d walk into the office and make a beeline to the break room to grab a cup of coffee. This morning, however, when Yuuri arrived at the precinct, he noticed a tall red vase filled with a gigantic arrangement of red roses sitting on his desk.

Thankfully, no one was around yet to see Yuuri’s shocked expression. Surely the flowers were meant for someone else. Someone probably ordered them for one of his colleagues and whoever delivered them put them on Yuuri’s desk by mistake.

Yuuri’s grandmother used to own a flower shop so he knew how expensive an arrangement like this would be. No one spent that kind of money on flowers for just anyone—especially for someone like Yuuri.

As Yuuri approached his desk the first thing he did was look for a card to figure out who the flowers were for. At the same time, Victor emerged from the back room looking more like a model than a fellow detective. Yuuri eyed the flowers again and realized the beautiful arrangement on his desk had to be for Victor.

“Good morning, Yuuri! Happy Valentine’s Day,” Victor said, with more cheer than Yuuri could muster this early.

“Good morning. Do you know who delivered these? I think there’s been some mistake.”

“Mistake?” Victor paused at the side of Yuuri’s desk. “What do you mean?”

“Clearly this is a mistake.” Yuuri gestured to the vase. “Why else would there be roses on my desk?”

Victor smiled one of his heart-shaped smiles that made Yuuri’s heart skip a beat. “Because I got them for you, silly. There are fifty long stem red roses—one for every glorious day since we met.”

Yuuri felt his mouth drop open. “What—”

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand, placing a kiss on his knuckle. “I’ve been trying to chalk up the nerve to ask you out since the first day I met you. But I was so sure someone as amazing as you would already have someone. I kept trying to find out, but you never answered any of my questions about your personal life.”

Yuuri couldn’t believe what he was hearing—Victor was nervous to ask _him_ out? Surely this was a dream. Maybe Yuuri hadn’t woken up yet. Maybe he was still asleep in his bed and this was his subconscious mind’s idea of a cruel joke.

“Then, when I asked you if you had any plans for Valentine’s and you said you’ve never had a Valentine before, I knew I had to step up my game to be worthy of you.”

But Victor’s hand was rough, yet warm, in Yuuri’s own—far too real a feeling for this to simply be a dream.

“So, what do you say, Yuuri? Will you be my Valentine?”


End file.
